Just Hold On
by shellgirl123
Summary: OneShot.  Two brothers are caught in a fight for their lives. But will they survive?


This is a short one shot that came to me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding or relating to the ninja turtles. They are all owned by people much, much richer than me :-P

Summary: Two brothers are in a fight for their lives. But will they survive?

* * *

It was dark. 

The blackness was thick and unyielding, threatening to suffocate anyone who was brave enough to venture through it. There was no escape from it, not even cool rays from the moon above were able to penetrate it. The knarled, leafless trees that surrounded the unseen path leaned into the open space, their twisted branches reaching forward as if to swallow up anything in their path. A swirling mist drifted lazily across the ground, further hindering any ability for sight.

The silent figure stood very still as his vision attempted to penetrate the suffocating night, trying desperately to regain an idea of where he was and where he should go next. There was no noise in the heavy dark night save for the rattling breaths of his partner next to him. He could almost feel the tension as it built to unfathomable levels, threatening to crush them both under its immense weight. The figure swallowed hard and turned his eyes to his partner, giving a silent nod, urging both of them forward.

The first few steps were tentative. He could hear the quickened breaths of the one next to him as they pushed forward. He looked quickly to his left, then to his right, trying desperately to see anything as he advanced through the darkness.

"Do you see anything?" the one next to him asked, his voice soft and slightly shaky. He turned his squinted eyes in the direction of the voice and shook his head, then quickly turned his gaze forward once more as he continued to search, continued to locate any hint as to what they were to do next.

A soft sound was heard through the blackness and both raised their weapons quickly in response, ready to unleash fury at the slightest threat. The partners had stopped, taking in their surroundings, straining their hearing for any sign that they were no longer alone. The heavy blackness was once again filled with silence. The figure was beginning to wonder if the sound he had heard had even been real at all. He lowered his weapon slightly and heard his partner follow suit.

His face contorted in concentration as he listened intently for another indication that he and his partner were in danger. He didn't move, didn't breathe in fear that he would miss a critical warning. He heard the shadowy presence next to him shift uncomfortably, waiting for a sign from him that it was safe to continue on. He once again looked around him. The exits were blocked. There was no where else to go but forward. He took a deep breath. Strange danger or no, they had no choice but to continue.

The darkness was becoming daunting, stealing away from him any semblance of control. He didn't like not feeling in control. He needed control, he thrived on it. He liked knowing his next step, he liked knowing what was going to come next. He was a planner, he was a thinker, he was a strategizer. But there was no way to predict what was going to materialize out of the night. There was no way to plan for what was out there stalking him and his partner. There was no way to ensure that he and the other were going to make it out safe, make it out alive.

"We need to keep going." The shadow next to him said softly, breaking the thick silence. "We have made it this far. I'm not ready to give up."

He nodded silently in response. "Then let's go."

They moved forward once again, their weapons raised and poised for action at the slightest hint of any danger. Every muscle in his body was drawn tight, ready to move with lightning speed if the need came. He needed to get them out of here. He couldn't let his partner down. His brother was counting on him, and he was always one to deliver.

Another menacing sound reverberated through the darkness and both figures once again raised their weapons. His heart quickened with anxiety. They had been found. He heard the breath of the one next to him once again quicken in anxiety, but he kept his breath cool and even. Now was not the time to lose control of himself. He was determined to get them out of here alive. He took another few steps forward as he moved his gaze back and forth, surveying the surrounding area.

"Look out!" his brother's voice shouted from behind him. He turned with lightening speed in response to his partner's warning as a hideous beast leapt out from the darkness, his teeth bared ready for attack. He raised his weapon and struck quickly, but not quickly enough. The beast connected roughly with his body, knocking him forcefully backward, taking some of his remaining health as its claws dug into his body. He gripped his weapon tightly, trying not to lose it in the struggle. If he lost his weapon, all would be lost.

He clenched his teeth and tried to avoid the beast's attacks. He gasped roughly as the monster continued its onslaught on his body. He gripped his weapon desperately. If he could just get some room for his attack…

There were sounds of a scuffle behind him and as quickly as the attack was started, it was finished, the beast's body dead on the ground. He ventured a look and saw his partner standing behind him, weapon poised. He attempted to regained his composure and grunted a quick thanks to his brother for the needed help. His brother nodded his head in return, then turned his attention back to the forefront.

That had been close. He had not been ready or expecting an attack to happen so suddenly or so viciously. He and his partner now had a glimpse of what they were up against, and it struck fear into his heart, a feeling he was unaccustomed to feeling. These creatures did not want prisoners, they were not aiming to injure. They only had one goal, one intention. Death.

He steadied his hand on his weapon, feeling its reassuring presence in his hands. They had to continue. Another few forward steps were taken. More quick breaths permeated the darkness. He closed his eyes for a quick moment, trying to gain control of himself once again. No more mistakes could be afforded.

A loud growl materialized out of nowhere, echoing through their ears and his partner yelped in surprise as another malicious attack came suddenly from the side, this time aimed for him. The figure quickly picked up his weapon and moved toward the attacking creature, intent on helping his partner, when another one leapt out and assaulted him. He was made to abandon his partner as his mind blinked in pain and he felt his health fade even more as the claws from the beast tore into him. He turned and aimed a quick attack at the monster nearest to him, killing him quickly.

He let out a small cry of triumph as the gruesome body fell heavily to the ground, but his victory was short lived as another attacker came out of nowhere, causing the figure to stumble backwards and re-aim his attack. He saw through narrow eyes that his partner was not fairing much better, quickly fighting off two attackers that seemed to have materialized from hell itself. He clenched his teeth and fought off the next beast quickly, desperate to help his friend before their lives were ended.

"Turn around!" he shouted to his sibling. "There is one behind you! Aim your attack at him!"

"I'm trying!" his partner yelled in panic. He could see that his brother was making a valiant effort, moving his weapon in a panicked fever, but his weapon could not move fast enough. His brother's health was fading fast. Another beast leapt from out of nowhere, causing his attention to be averted from his sibling and to the new imminent threat.

He moved his weapon as fast as he could, continuing to lay wounding blows to his attacker. There was no end to the vicious ambush. As soon as he felled one, another was immediately there to take his place. His strength was beginning to fade, and he knew his partner was fairing no better.

"I don't think we are going to make it…" his brother said, valiantly continuing his assaults, even as defeat seemed unavoidable.

"We have to try!" he yelled desperately. "We've come so far, we can't give up now!"

Another attack came, and another, and another. He couldn't keep up with them all. His weapon was moving with stealth and speed, but no matter what he did he could not keep up, he could not defeat them.

Dread filled him as he heard his partner's weapon clatter to the ground and he knew that his brother's strength had finally been spent. He felt his heart plummet and hope begin to fade as a sick realization took over. He was the only one left.

His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. He may not be able to survive this, but he would not go down without a fight. He swung his weapon to the right and attacked, then back to the left. Beast after beast fell to his fury. But no matter what he did, he knew his strength was waning. It wasn't long before the world began to become blurry, then finally disappeared into blackness…

"Damn it!" Mikey yelled, punching at empty air with frustration. "We almost made it!"

Leo took a few panting breaths, his "weapon" now hanging limply at his side. He stared at the now blinking T.V. screen that mockingly repeated 'game over.' He finally shrugged his shoulders, conceding defeat. "Don't worry Mikey, there is always next time."

"Yeah…I guess so," Mikey said, dejected. "So, wanna get some pizza?"

"You're on." Leo said, a smile crossing his face. "Oh, and Mikey…"

"Yeah?"

"It helps to beat the bad guys when you don't accidentally throw your Wii controller across the room. Just a thought…" His eyes glanced across the room to the discarded "weapon" at least 20 feet from where their fight had begun, lying dangerously close to Don's latest gadget. Leo breathed a soft sigh of relief. How would they have explained that one?

"Ha ha." Mikey said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, oh brother of mine, I have thought of a solution that will solve all of our problems. Next time, we will not fail!"

Leo looked over at his youngest sibling, recognizing the devilish glint in his eye. "Dare I ask what that is?"

Mikey grinned widely and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Next time, bro, it's all about the superglue!"


End file.
